kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rider 2
Bio Born 10 October, 1949, Hayato Ichimonji is a Free-lancer Photographer, kidnapped by Shocker in order to become a cyborg able to fight against Kamen Rider 1,Hongo Takeshi. Before Shocker scientists are able to brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker forces overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as Kamen Rider 1 and Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". Moves *A: Charge Punch *← or → + A: Dash Pro *↓ + A: Rider Tailspin Shoot (Rider Generation 2 only) *A (Mid-Jump): Dive Kick *L + A: Rider Punch *Rider 2 and Rider 1 Team Special Move,Press L+A Near Rider 1 to use Double Special Move Unlock Conditions Rider 2 becomes playable partway through stage 2-2. Quotes Rider 2 vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Rider 2: You’re not satisfied with me as an opponent? I’m off then, see you later… Rider 2: Well, since we’ve come this far, why don’t we try for a bit? After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Rider 2: You guys… What are you planning to do here? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… are in a game for survival!! Rider 2 vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Rider 2: With that heavy snow, I didn’t know this was a festival and forgot my sandals, got it? Neo Life Form: Juda said I’d become the strongest… For that, all of you will be killed by me! Rider 2: If you can, let’s see you try. I advise you to give up though, I’m pretty harsh. After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Rider 2: There’s still more to come, brat! Stop with the pointless tantrum. Rider 2: You’ve been defeated. By, we, Kamen Riders… (Doras disappears) Rider 2 vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Rider 2: And what will be the verdict of this judgment? Rider 2: I guess it’s “Death”, if so, then come! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Rider 2: why are you, men, being controlled by Judah’s hand? Rider 2: Is Judah someone that impressive? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Rider 2: His rule? And what’s that? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Rider 2 vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Rider 2: Century King… So, the king is just the scientist’s game piece? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Rider 2: Black Sun… You’re talking about Kotaro… Rider 2: However, you’ll be defeated by me! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Rider 2: I’ll pass that message, but I wonder if that guy will win…? Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Rider 2: He isn’t just a scientist? What do you mean…? (Shadowmoon disappears) Rider 2 vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Rider 2: It seems that you bear a certain grudge against us…? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: Afterwards, what if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Rider 2: So, the reason is just curiosity… Judah: If you truly are a cameraman, you should have similar feelings, so, can you understand? Rider 2: You don’t understand anything about me. Rider 2-: We’ll stop such useless experiment!! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime.v Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery dr.png|Double Rider Kick riderpunch.png|Rider Punch jesus.png|Rider Ability External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders